Leviathan
by HoloObssession
Summary: Alba Verona didn't intend for this to happen, she was still sucked into the crazy. A spin of from Ran and Neith


**Leviathan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this**

 **A/N: I know I should be focusing on the other one but … inspiration is lacking?**

 **Information**

Living in this world was strange, Alba had long since given up on pining after her long since dead family. Of this world. She had known them only for 5 years in which they weren't parental figures. Rather trainers, whom she killed. After she found out what they had been trying to do. She didn't mind killing in the slightest it was part of her job, there was no way around it. And avoiding it would only bring up more trouble than it was worth.

They had tried to trap her, and her being a cloudy lightning that hadn't gone over well with her. Even though her cloud flames were truly weak compared to her lightning, they still had a strong enough effect on her mentality to cause a volatile reaction, the drugs hadn't been helping then. As it was she was happily unattached to anyone.

 **Day of Note**

Sighing contently, she relaxed into one of the chairs of a café in Palermo, it was Vongola territory she hadn't taken any jobs concerning them so she wasn't under any scrutiny outside of being a 1,90m tall woman who was very muscular at that. Most of the civilians whom were truly ignorant thought that she was a bodybuilder, uncommon but not all that strange. Those whom had an inkling of the Mafia mostly tried to ignore her and stay out of her way. And those who knew her reputation where afraid. Naturally. But knew she wouldn't go into a sudden rampage because she didn't get her coffee or something ridiculous like that.

Her coffee arrived with a nice slice of Panettone, the sun was shining the birds singing, in the distance, there was a park near, and the quiet of a Sunday Afternoon. A few elderly ladies were sitting not far from her chatting quietly while knitting some socks, or maybe scarves.

The other active mafioso in the café quieted down at the taping of polished suit boots. The aura of said person, while small had an immense aura. Alba tried to ignore him the best she could. Nothing good would come out of it. But apparently ignoring him, didn't work. Him sitting himself on the chair next to her. Onto the harder pillows that a waitress brought after he told her where he wanted to sit.

After ordering his expresso, the world's best hitman and Sun Acrobaleno Reborn. He was silent. I did my best to ignore him, and managed to do so for a while. Concentrating at the feeling of the sun filtering through a tree or two, that stood in the middle of the plaza. The higher voice of a three-year-old interrupted my thoughts, my head snapped towards him, "Ciassu Signora Verona" I tensed "I would like you to accompany me to the annual Vongola ball." It sounded like an offer, it obviously wasn't one. I couldn't get out of this, I had done my best in remaining completely neutral and only accepting contracts from Mafia Land, a hubbub for getting contracts and the like, for work. Always making sure that the job offers, be they bodyguarding, killing or tutoring, if the last one rarely, weren't from Vongola or big enemies of them.

Of course, the contracts that asked specifically for you weren't avoidable. So, my answer to his order seeing his higher position in the mafia food-chain "Of course Signore Reborn, what is the dress code if I may know?" a satisfied smirk curled his lips. The knowing glint in his eyes made me want to shift uncomfortably. I luckily didn't, he would have struck immediately, though he obviously knew of my discomfort regarding all this, "Formal, I will pick you up at your residence then, "he obviously would find her even if she changed her location. He was terrifying, well terrifying to any semi – sane person, forget it, to anyone.

I was quite happy that smaller side-arms could be brought along, so long it wasn't too much or obvious, thank god for the wonders of Mafia balls, even if they were a cesspool of politics. Still oh how she wished that he hadn't decided to bring her along. She had done her best to be as unknown as possible. Sadly, it hadn't seemed to work.

"You may leave now, Signora Verona." Startled me out of my thoughts, a small indication of my hand and the waitress, that served me my food, brought me my receipt, I paid quickly with a small tip for the waitress, I hope she would kick her husband out of her house, poor woman. Sadly, things like this aren't an uncommon sight. With a quick nod, to Him I left Him to his coffee, and this day started so wonderfully, but as it was a woman could only dream. Well it seems I must go get an appointment with my seamstress.

 **The Armor**

The dress was beautiful, I still didn't want to go, but I had resigned myself to my fate. The dress had a plunging neckline and my back décolleté was just as revealing, I was lucky I had good skin. It would also showcase my scars, a positive point. I was proud of them, and would probably always be. I might as well show off my good parts. The peacock – blue looked wonderfully on my skin. Signora Gaspard had outdone herself, the dress looked lovely. I paid her, her due for all the hard work she put into it.

I wouldn't mind wearing it and the possibilities, oh the possibilities. I do adore my boots. Yes, my newest thigh high black leather lovelies, with steel heels. Yes, I adore my bootmaker, is it that obvious? I would marry that man, if he wasn't married already. His wife was such a lucky woman, I would marry his wife as well. They truly are such a sweet couple.

The necklaces made from stainless steel, the wonders of propagation, I do adore my flames. But really, I already owned a few necklaces like that. The same for the earrings, no new ones needed, at least some of my money could be saved.

 _The next day_

Luckily, I was in Italy so I just booked a flight to Mafia Land, packed up my essentials, after I arrived a few of my suits, some gear and then also a few casual outfits. The better-looking ones, it wouldn't do to disappoint Reborn, there would be hell to pay if I did. The last person whom did, still hadn't recovered, he probably only let them live so that the knowledge could be spread around.

It obviously was an immense honour to be 'invited', to go with Reborn to one of the annual Vongola Balls. It made one someone of note. So, it brought with it along a lot of attention, that I didn't want. I had worked hard to gain this type anonymity, that had made me infamous in some circles, as I made sure to I covered my tracks very well.

I looked at my watch, soon my cruise to Palermo would leave. The taxi I called honked, time to leave. The bags already stowed in the trunk. I locked the door, hopefully no-one was stupid enough to try to break into my apartment, for their own health of course.

The docks came into sight, this is a terrible idea. Me being unattached as I am, would be prime picking for some. Well, I would do my best to fend them off. I couldn't fool myself that I didn't yearn for a home. I did. But the chaos of the Vongola? No thank you, but I could hope that I wouldn't be caught yet, and had some more time to be free. After all, often Lightnings would just be used as meat shields, I didn't want that.

The indoctrination that Lightning flame users would only be shock troopers disgusted me to immense degrees, but seeing as I am not someone high up in the food-chain, I could change nothing. I prefer my anonymity, that wasn't a sacrifice that I would make that easily. Now I didn't have a choice and that grated on my nerves immensely.

 _Arrival at the Palermo Docks_

To my surprise, there was someone waiting for me, my reaction to that was, mostly internal, seeing as it was I was very noticeable, in all my 6ft glory. So, avoiding him wasn't a course of action that I could get away with. Sighing I walked towards the man. Seeing me walking into his direction, he straightened himself from leaning against a black Sedan. "Signora, we are thankful that you didn't make this difficult, we are here to pick you up to escort you to an appointed residence by the Vongola." I held out my right hand, palm upwards, "I would like to have proof, and if you have none, I will have to take some measures." I wasn't good at making convoluted threats, not one of my strengths. But blunt ones were easy enough. The man just inclined his head, taking out of one of his jacket pockets a letter. Giving me the letter, he waited for me to read it.

 _To_

 _Alba Verona_

 _Signora Verona, this is transportation to your residence_

 _until a day after the night of the ball._

 _Your reservation at the hotel has been cancel._

 _-Reborn_

Fuck Reborn, of course he would pull something like that. Yes, yes, I will be a grateful little bitch. I am quite aware that, it is something that will save the both of us time, seeing as I will be probably be screened before the ball and entry will be easier. But, I would be under constant observation. I inclined my head at the man, in agreement. I would have indeed made it difficult for them had I refused to come with them. The man opened the backseat car door for me, I slipped inside. "Your luggage has arrived and is being brought into your rooms, Signora.". Then we drove off.

 **A Surprise**

The rooms where beautiful, thankfully the servants hadn't opened my bags and just left them in the middle of the en-suite. I was lucky in that regard, apparently being His plus one made me some sort of priority. The manor had big windows but it still had a dark atmosphere, it made me uneasy. So, because of that, and because it was excellent weather, I threw open the big French windows the white curtains fluttering in the breeze. The balcony doors were thrown just as far open as they would allow. I ordered some peppermint tea, sat myself in one of the black iron wrought garden chairs. Luckily there were pillows for the seats available.

This was nice, really nice. I still wanted to leave, but I could bear it for a few days. When someone came inside, I looked up expecting one of the maids, instead I got the wonderful view of someone I really didn't want to see. Xanxus di Vongola, his scowling face made me want to twitch. I hadn't expected to meet him this early, I had hoped to only see him from afar, because he didn't have a Lightning Guardian yet, Cloud either, so being whom I was that was quite a precarious thing going on already. I stayed seated, and frowned up at the scarred 20-year-old "Good, Morning Xanxus di Varia, may I know why you entered here?" a suspicious glare and "You fucking trash, why the fuck should I tell you?", well his intensive use of expletives was not exaggerated, "Because I currently reside in these rooms till the ball, so I do believe that there is a reason for you to tell me." He didn't answer simply, looked around and found one of the pillows, took the black one, they were quite comfortable, stomped trough the room and placed it on one of the other available chairs.

The scent of fire and blood seemed to permeate from him, it wasn't unpleasant, I had smelled worse in my profession, he wasn't bad looking either even if his company was rather surly, I didn't understand why he decided to put feathers into his hair, but that wasn't my business. He had quite nice eyes too, I had never seen red eyes on a non- albino, so that surprised me. His hands were also well calloused, his tan skin made his bare arms look nice, he was very fit, I approve and he really couldn't be anything but an assassin or a hitman. Seeing him go undercover would be interesting.

"Trash, why the fuck are you staring at me?" I exhaled in surprise, and answered "I have never seen you in person, so of course I would stare at you, and it seems the rumours haven't lied yet." – _you are just as foul mouthed as they say that you are._ His eyes narrowed at me, I blithely continued "As it coincidences I have ordered some green tea, would you like to drink it with me?" this could go both ways, one – he would accepts and we would have tea, Two – he leaves in a huff, Three – shoots me, Four – calls some other people to drink along or shoot along; I really hoped that One or Two would happen, I had no interest in meeting others or dyeing. And just when he wanted to answer a knock came and the door opened revealing a maid with a steel trolley, she had a view well concealed knives on her person, guns too. A rain if I am not mistaken, ahh the tea smelled wonderfully, freshly picked peppermint from the Vongola gardens, oh this is wonderful. She also brought along some biscotti and a bottle of Whiskey there were two cups innocently standing next to the tea can. There was a nice floral design on the tea set.

The maid, calmly brought us the tea, she smelled a bit of spices and wet earth, yes, she was a rain. Not very powerful, but strong enough. A warm breeze smelling of dry wood and the heady scent of dry heat, made me relax a bit more into the chair, my eyes closed unconsciously savouring the feeling of the air flowing against my dry skin and the sound of water being poured into a cup. Xanxus and the maid stared at me, their gazes prickling my senses, particularly Xanxus's.

I opened my eyes again, when I heard the clink of a cup being placed upon the saucer in front of me. The hot tea, would be wonderful this early in the morning. I sometimes mourned my habit of waking up early, I never managed to fall asleep after waking. The atmosphere of the manor didn't help in the slightest. The maid bowed and left. Her blond hair, in a high ponytail caught my attention as it suddenly moved in a stringer gut of the wind.

I turned my eyes away from her and upon the view spreading beneath me, taking a cup in hand, dropping in a pill and sipping it, savouring the taste. Xanxus, just quietly looked at me, poured some liquor into the half full cup and started to drink it to.

 **The Ball**

The door opened as I was just putting in my earing of my left lobe. I straightened now standing a good five centimetres higher than before. The tap of a pair of black polished oxfords, made me turn around "Signore Reborn, how are you doing this evening?" waiting for the finely dressed hitman to answer, I noticed that he was in a mood, "Signore?" I asked carefully hoping not to make his anger focus on me, "Everything is well, Signora Verona, I approve you chose you dress well." That was high praise indeed, he was very meticulous concerning such things, or so the rumours said, often times they were outright lies but some were correct. "Thank you Signore Reborn, you do look handsome yourself." And he did, even in the body of a super powered 3-three-year-old.

His "Shall we." made me fall into step behind him, it was always so, if one was weaker than the other then they would be a step behind them in such an event. The clicking of my heels, echoed of the walls, he escorted me to the entrance of the ballroom. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly. His black eyes flashed towards me, "I am unused to being invited to such a gathering." – _of titans_ a noncommitting hum was all I received as an answer. He seemed to be pleased that I didn't lie to him. Not that I would dare to.

Then the gates of the metaphorical pit of doom were opened and we stepped inside. A silence greeted us, and then the quiet lull of conversations started up again. But still a lot of stares where fastened upon the two of us. Mostly me, it wasn't often that a female untethered Mafia member would be accompanying Reborn. He rarely invited anyone along. As said it was an honour, in my opinion a dubious one but one nonetheless.

The light of the ballroom was a warm yellow, the opulent gold decorations made it seem all that brighter. My necklace blinked in the light, one of the only reflective things adorning my body. Many of the other women that were there, were Wives of the Mafioso, Gold Diggers or one or two actual assassins. Most of them naturally had brighter things on, to gain attention. I hoped the Poison Scorpion wasn't in attendance. She was quite a bother to deal with. But seeing as no sudden attack on my person came, made me relax a tiny bit.

Signore Reborn gave me a nod, and with his approval I moved away from his side towards one of the areas with the least people, which coincidently was the one where the Varia officers resided. The sound of a knife being drawn and thrown my way made me flare my flames, hardening my body and dress, I didn't want all the hard work Signora Gaspard put into the dress be for nothing. The knife luckily wasn't coated in Storm-Flames so it was simply repelled. I turned myself towards the person whom threw it.

The Storm guardian of the Varia stared at me Ushishishiing away, bloodlust permeating the air around him, he seemed to be sulking as well, the knife lay innocently in front of me. I picked up the knife by the thread as fast as I could. My skin still hardened, didn't receive any damage from holding the thread. Still staring at Belphegor intently I put the thread into my mouth and bit it through.

I stalked towards the little prince, me towering over him by a couple heads, stared down at him. "Thank you, for the present your Highness." And started to walk away, not before releasing the hardening aspect of my flames, expect at my upper right thigh where my right boot ended, tucking in the knife and blithely walking away. "Peasant, where do you think you are going, with this Princes possession." The Ushishishi was absent, he was standing in front of me, fast kid "Well you Highness" I drawled mockingly "it isn't your possession anymore, after all you gifted it to me so kindly. How could I not take it with me." Smirking when he tried to stab me again, I was glad that I had prepared myself for something like this.

Not dodging his attack, I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall across the room, and then continued my way, the attendees of the ball gave me a very wide berth. Not to disappoint, Prince the Ripper charged at me again, he was utterly adorable, catching him, and clamping him under my arms, I walked towards Xanxus, whom just smirked enjoying the show. Dropping his Guardian in his lap, I smiled at him "Xanxus di Varia, I believe you lost a puppy," I couldn't help riling up Belphegor, his knife followed "and little Prince, I am not here to play." a happier Ushishishi followed even though his bloodlust had grown exponentially as, he jumped of his Sky's lap, "VOOOIII who the fuck do you think you are!" I stared at the silver haired Rain "Well Signora, no one you know.", I really shouldn't have drunk that bottle of Vodka before this. Well it's all the fault of the Alcohol. I ignored the sound of a sword being unsheathed and a loud "VOOOIII I am no woman you bitch!"

"Trash, bring me a fucking whiskey. Or I'll fucking cave in your head." I snorted, "Only if I get a dance, I don't do well with orders, my dear." A growl and a blast of flames was all the answer I got. I couldn't help myself, as I did my best to dodge the attack and started to laugh. The spectacle got most of the attention of the party goers, in the distance the Vongola Don, shook his head and turned to talk with one of his guardians. Poor grey-haired man, the bills, ahh the terrible monster called paperwork.

 **The Dance**

Apparently, my evasion of his shots, gained some respect in the sense that he wouldn't kill me now, just later, the walls were still standing, to my surprise. So, when the Voices of Spring from Johannes Strauss began to play, I was surprised when Xanxus offered me his arm, I accepted, denying him this would definitively lead to my death. I had badgered him into it after all.

He swept me, practically of my feet, he was an extremely good dancer, I let him lead me, though it was amusing partly because I was taller than him, even if by just a few centimetres. Bless my boot heels. His hand stayed exactly where it was supposed to be, he had large hands, they were very warm. Pleasantly so, and dry. I felt myself relaxing, unconsciously. He kept his flames to himself too, I might bake him a cake.

"You have nice hands, I approve." His eyebrow twitched "You are drunk, I am surprised that you aren't flaring them all over the place." I giggled "I am completely, but I don't regret that Vodka bottle, else this evening would have been completely boring." What was I saying, I regretted that bottle completely, but my mouth continued to blabber on "I wonder if Reborn will kill me after this, oohhh, can we take a turn now? A little Scorpion is on her way." He let out a deep breath, probably meant to control his temper "Trash, you are stupid, why the fuck drink a whole bottle of fucking cheap ass Vodka? You should have gone with Tequila." He did complete a wonderful, and life saving turn, but yeah Reborn. FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK I am a corpse in the Thames already. Seems I would have to establish a new identity.

When the song ended and I curtsied to him, "Would you like me to bring you a glass of Ardbeg? You did after all dance with me." He gave me a look, and then a nod, "Why hello dear~ you look absolutely darling." Was heard behind me, weren't it for the alcohol, I would have tried to fry him with my flames, but seeing as it wasn't to be so, I just turned and squealed "OMG I looove your hair, I could never pull of yellow, you look amazing!" the returning answer "Why thank you darling, now let's get the Boss his drink." He offered me his arm, as we were walking towards the bar "Darling, you do something like this again, I will kill you. Rip your legs from your hip joints and then hang you by your Intestines." My answer to that was "You need not worry Lussuria "my voice had no inflection, no trace of drunkenness seen, I smiled it wasn't a nice smile "if I get my way then you won't hear anything at all from me anytime soon."

 **The Disappearance**

The morning after the ball, a maid came to the suite where Alba had stayed the days before, coincidentally it was the same made whom brought the tea. The Rain knocked at the door, and when there was no entrance permission was given, she neither felt any flames in the suite, so she opened the door warily. Inside she found nothing, the bed was made and everything looked as if there hadn't been anyone there in the first place. The only thing that was different was that the balcony doors were open, and on the balcony table stood an empty cup and an empty bottle of Vodka. The same cup that had been brought two days before.

When she informed housekeeping that said guest had disappeared, discomfort had filled the atmosphere of the heads office. She had been, comparatively a nice guest, not so destructive like any of the others. Before she has gotten drunk and insulted the Varia. Yeah, the clean-up had been frustrating. Though the video of the evening had made it worth it, somewhat, that woman had balls. Which were apparently made from Titanium.

Under the saucer of the cup, was a letter, that when Reborn entered the room, for information of her whereabout, found.

 _Signore Reborn_

 _I apologize for the mess, either way I hope you_

 _Had a pleasant sleep._

 _I thank you for the invite, but seeing as I have some contracts lined up_

 _I must leave you. Happily._

 _I hope we see each other in a few years at earliest._

 _You Signore Reborn aren't good for my nerves._

 _-Alba Verona_

Reborns eyebrow twitched. That woman was very frustrating, at the least she made the evening amusing. He commended her efforts in trying to make her seem unintelligent, if only for the stunt with Belphegor, then she would have pulled it off. Then after a minute or two, he put her out of his mind, he had a meeting with Nono in an hour, it seemed that he had a new victim to play with, if that idiot Imietsu was to be believed.

At the Varia headquarters a certain man, whom was thought to have a platonic relationship with his magical throne, by a few minions of the various Guardians, was having a fit over the fact that his steak was too dry, and that She had suddenly disappeared. But concerning that matter, a darkly amused smile started to form on his face, he would catch her sooner or later.

During a of that commotion in Sicily, a woman felt a shiver run down her spine. She hoped she had covered her tracks well enough. She just hoped her plane wouldn't crash.

 **The Rescue**

It was so cold, she just wanted to rest for a moment, but that wasn't a possibility stopping now would prevent her from reaching her goal. Trudging on in she didn't notice the heavy thumping of a person landing behind her, darkness was starting to edge into her vision. She blinked repeatedly, it didn't make the blurriness go away. Her legs crumbled, a small pair of arms catching her. It was warm again.

 **The Hunt**

I cursed, I had thought that most northern Siberia in the middle of winter would have made them loose interest or make them think that I wasn't there. But had left to a more lucrative location. Fuckin Varia and mother Fucking Vongola, fuck them via fucking Skull DeMort whom was an adorable and absolutely wonderful person. His Heli carrier was awesome too. Finding her now would have been nigh impossible. If not for the other Acrobaleno. I hugged that wonderful man and told him I would call him sometime. And then jumped out of the opened gate. He understood the concept of running.

Only for me to be sighted by a Varia boat, loosening the parachute. Now freefalling straight into the Indian Ocean, only having my goal denied by a concentrated blast of Wrath flames. My reflexive hardening saved me from certain death. The blast propelled me onto the boat, rolling to absorb some of the impact, I sprang up again. I was still weak from the blizzard incident, more willing to get away rather than make a possible target out of Skull.

Xanxus had arrived this was our third run-in during this whole spectacle "I told you trash, I wouldn't let you get away." Being who I was I had just thrown a few grenades into his direction and made a run for it. It had worked the first time. Exhaustion was tugging at my body, and my nerves were rubbed raw. My flames urging me to accept him, to harmonize with him to go home. But I couldn't.

 **The End**

Panting above me, holding me down, was Xanxus, both of us exhausted flames nearly depleted. He made a wondrous sight like the god Ares come to earth. My weakened flames begging to become connected, and his reaching out for mine, I let them go.

And Xanxus smiled, alight and bright and finally whole, still pinned by him one hand reached out and cupped my right cheek, the one without the bruise. " **Mine** " he breathed " **Yours** " was the only answer I could give.

 _And deep within the endless seas the Leviathan sang a song of Victory_


End file.
